


Yes, My King

by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Collars, Deepthroating, Dom! Jack Atlas, F/M, Face Slapping, Gags, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Spanking, Sub! Godwin, Sub! Mina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard
Summary: A king should look down on his people. Look down on the crowds who praise and love him, who look up to him and who would do anything for him without question. That was true power, power that Jack had dreamed of since he was a kid, a power he now held. This was his power, and he…was a king.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Sagiri Mikage/Rex Godwin
Kudos: 2





	Yes, My King

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> This is something that I wrote a while back. Honestly, it's a monstrosity but i hope you like it:)

A king should look down on his people. Look down on the crowds who praise and love him, who look up to him and who would do anything for him without question. That was true power, power that Jack had dreamed of since he was a kid, a power he now held. This was his power, and he…was a king.

So when he looked down at the two people that he was supposed to look up to, who were in a higher position than him, it made him feel powerful, like royalty.

The two people in question were his personal assistant, Mina Simington, and the Director himself, Godwin. Jack had never expected them to agree to what he’d asked of them. Hell, he thought they would have shut him down right away, so to say that he had been surprised when they’d accepted would be an understatement. Surprised and very, very aroused.

“Come here!”, Jack ordered, reaching to hook his finger in the ring of the faux leather collar that his assistant had been wearing, giving a sharp tug. The sudden force had caused the blue haired woman to jolt forward, falling onto her forearms. She winced a little as she looked up at him with lust filled eyes through thick lashes. Jack smirked, looking down at her, his violet eyes piercing, going straight through her.

Mina felt near helpless as she watched the King stand up, striding over to the equally helpless director behind her.

Jack had had Godwin bound, gagged, and blindfolded; a sight that Mina could hardly not admire. The younger man reached for the blindfold over Godwin’s eyes, undoing the knot at the back and pulling it off. It was almost as if Godwin had been waiting for that moment, because as soon as the blindfold was removed he turned his head, trying to get a better look at the King. That is…until he hit him.

_Smack!_

“Keep your fucking eyes forward!”, the King growled, his hand coming around the front of the older man to curl around his neck, squeezing slightly. He let go after a few seconds, releasing his grip to move his hand to Godwin’s head.

It was very clear to Mina that the director was trying to say something, pointless and muffled against the gag in his mouth. A smart remark, maybe an apology? Nothing that mattered now of course. Maybe that had been the whole reason that Jack had only gagged him and not her, she supposed. As his personal assistant she would never dream of speaking out of turn, but the director? Well, he did have a quick wit, always had.

“Ngh”, a pained noise escaped Godwin’s lips, muffled slightly as the King grabbed a fistful of hair, snapping his head back in order to make the older man look at him directly. A smirk appeared on Jack’s face, one that made Godwin slightly uneasy, not that he would ever admit it.

“You **will not** go against your King’s rules, understand?”, he asked, sharply tugging at Godwin’s hair again, getting another pained noise from the man beneath him. Godwin could do nothing but nod, silently hoping that Jack would release the strong grip he held, the pain becoming rather unpleasant now.

“Good”, was all he heard Jack say before he moved again, quickly bringing himself to stand before the two. The disappointment that was in his eyes had Mina feeling useless, and she supposed she was.

“Look at you both. Presenting yourselves for your King.”

Godwin winced at his words and Mina could only wish she could show him that he had no reason to be disappointed, that she would do anything in question for him.

“Atlas-Sama!”, Mina tried to reason, drawing the King’s attention immediately, and not the good kind. Jack’s expression didn’t change. She was starting to test his patience and he knew it. A low grown emerged in his throat as a warning to her. If she really understood what she was doing then she would back down now, but she didn’t.

“Atlas-Sama, please!”

Jack’s hand collided with his assistants cheek, snapping her head to the side. Mina didn’t react for a moment, something that made him wonder if she was enjoying this. But just as he was about move closer to her she turned her eyes back to him, full of fear and betrayal. It made Jack’s cock twitch in his pants. Fuck.

Tears rolled down Mina’s face silently as she continued to look at him, eyes never leaving his. “Come here”, he demanded, calling her before him with a curled finger. The woman crawled forward; eyes now fixed to the floor under her. When she got close enough, Jack reached out to grab her wrist, slowly bringing her hand up to his clothed erection as a silent invitation.

“Do you see how hard you’ve made me, Mina?”, he asked, a mischievous glint finding its way into the King’s eyes. Mina nodded in response, before switching her position to kneel in front of the King, realising what he wanted from her.

Jack popped the button on his pants, the noise reminding Mina of what she was about to do. It made her feel disgusting. But this was the King, and she would do anything to please him. The blond brought his hard cock up to his assistant’s mouth, the bead of precome at the tip now smeared across her lips.

“Open”, was all Jack said, giving her just enough time to do so before he forced his cock down her throat. Mina gagged a little at the unexpected force, his cock hitting the back of her throat. Tears threatened to fall again as Mina gagged on the King’s cock. _‘Please be over soon’_ , Mina thought, tears now streaming down her pale face, making the King smile. “You look so fucking pretty like this, Mina”.

Jack continued to fuck his assistant’s face, his eyes now drifting from her to lock eyes with Godwin, noticing the very prominent bulge in the older man’s pants.

“Do you like to watch your secretary suck my cock, **Rex**?”, he asked, knowing fully what his answer would be. The director nodded, a low whine leaving him. Jack laughed, a low sound in his throat, one that made Mina shiver.

Jack came a few moments later, coming down his assistant’s throat. Mina coughed, gasping for air as Jack finished with her, tucking himself back into his pants and moving around her to the director. She watched him as he removed the bonds and the gag from Godwin’s mouth, finally giving him more freedom.

“Did you like the show that our little cumslut put on for you?”, he asked, turning his head to face Mina once more, watching as she wiped away fresh tears. “Yes, my King”, was all Godwin said, mouth still uncomfortably dry. Jack smirked, reaching down to palm Godwin’s clothed cock, earning a moan from the older man.

“You want her to help you too?”, he asked, now calling Mina to them. Godwin nodded, licking his lips as he looked over at his secretary, now positioned on her hands and knees again. “Come here”, Godwin ordered, getting up to stand in front of her right side, the King on her left.

The sight of Godwin must have been enough to get him aroused again, because Mina saw Jack undo his pants again, taking out his hard cock along with the director. “You know what to do, Mina”, was all Jack said before he felt a warm hand wrap around his cock, her other going to Godwin’s.

Godwin let out a sigh as Mina started to stroke him, looking down to meet his secretary’s gaze. “Good girl”, he praised as he watched as Jack threw his head back, biting his bottom lip.

Mina quickened her pace, pumping both men at a pace she knew they both liked. She could tell that they were both close. Neither male was too verbal, but they showed in in their own way.

“Fuck, Mina!”, Jack moaned, his orgasm building. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, the feeling of Mina’s hand around him becoming too much.

From the looks of it, Godwin was close too. He was just as tense as Jack was and was getting more and more verbal by the minute.

Both men came with a low yell, shooting thick ropes of cum onto Mina’s face, the sight nearly enough to make Jack want to go again.

The two men came down from their high, panting heavily. They looked down at Mina, their cum now falling from her face and onto her hands. The blue haired woman shyly brought her fingers up to lips, tongue darting out to lick her superiors’ cum off of her fingers, tasting it.

Both men fixed themselves as best they could, trying to make themselves look presentable before they went out to an upcoming meeting. They looked back at Mina once more before heading to the door.

“Oh, Mina?”, Godwin called back, the smirk evident in his voice. “You better have a good reason for why you’re so late when you follow us”. And with that both men left to leave the shocked woman sitting on the floor. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I would really appreciate you guys leaving comments on this one as I'm so unsure about it:)
> 
> Anyways, comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
